monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Day and season chamge (set with plataform date and hour
...um... you're supposed to type out your wish, not just give it a title and post an empty article...Cobalt32 02:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 come on man im pretty sure the wish is kinda self explanatory, but he is rite this needs base. but the title is kinda lured me in, it sounds interesting but w/o any details i cant be sure user:boltman31 I think he just wants the day/night/season in game to be based on real time; the time and season in-game will be whatever it isin the real world. Although this may sound cool, there's still a drawback: people that only play MH during a particular time of day won't be able to do missions exclusive to other times, and those with bedtimes won't be able to do night-exclusive missions. Fortunately, this wish says nothing about time-sensitive missions, (or anything else for that matter), so this wouldn't be an issue.Cobalt32 13:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 My opinion is like that: no day/night changes, but season changes!!! Like, spring and winter, etc. But that wouldn't be something useless, like just changing the evironment a bit. Actually, I've been thinking about that for last 3 days, but since there is an opportunity to make a crappy suggestion without making a separate page for it, I'll use it. So: not just season changes, but the monster behaviour changing with time. Like, in winter Aoashira would go to it's cave(or whatever it has) and sleep there as real bears do(at least in Russia^_^), and a barioth would have a breeding season, meaning it would be much more agressive durig that season, but hunting it would yeld some special materials, like "Barioth unborn dead whelp"(well, that's overdone, but still, I hope you get the idea), and you could make some armor and weapons from monsrers' materials during a breeding season. In spring Rathalos and Rathian would be especially agressive, trying to protect their nest, and they would actually patrol their territory both at the same time: female on ground, male in the sky. You would have to steal their eggs, but they would cost A LOT OF ZENNYS!!! Cool, huh? May be pretty useless, but I think that would add a bit of reality in the game. So, what do you think?Boris Kazakov 21:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) @Boris: I think I actually proposed a seasons system that affected monster behavior, quest rewards, and some map changes long before yours... Cobalt32 22:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt Okay,what the hell.Look at this:http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Further_Time_Distinctions Now tell me this isn't kind of similar.Cobalt,you covered seasons,and I got the Day/Night thing.First the pets thing,and now this.Ugh.CrellinEtreyu 03:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Cobalt, I didn't go that down on the wishlist, didn't know about your idea, and I am sorry for accidentially copyng it and showing it as my own, but I really made it up by myself. Honestly. Boris Kazakov 18:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) @Boris: No problem. It's not like I was the only person alive that could come up with that, or anything. Just as long as you didn't knowingly copy it, I'm okay with that. Cobalt32 00:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32